Fandomstuck Act 1
by Warriorgirl1234
Summary: When Homestuck sends a copy of the latest SBURB rendition, he never expected it to go haywire and suck anyone who installed it into the game. Now Homestuck must find the missing fandoms, before the hacker who codded it does. (Fail summary is fail :P. Also T cause I'm paranoid about future chapter.)
1. Fandomstuck

**A/N: **Hiya! This is my first ever fanfiction on here, soooooo... Don't hate? I know it's short, but I have little time to write! (Also, sorry for no chat quirks for Homestuck or Hetalia... haven't read Homestuck in about a month.) Leave a review if you want more chapters~! And thank you fro reading the author's note~

* * *

Your name is the **HOMESTUCK FANDOM, **and boy, have you screwed up big time.

Homestuck ran about, screaming at his computer. "STOP COUNTING DOWN! JUST STOP!" He yelled. The computer kept counting down, the screen frozen on the SBURB logo. A few minutes later, he sat down; the computer nearly to 60. Suddenly, a message popped up on the screen.

_**pastaManiac **_began pestering _**homeStuck **_at [?:?]

**PM:** Heya Homestuck~!

**PM: **I'm almost done installing that game you sent~!

**HS:** Hi Hetalia. Wait, DON'T-

**PM:** WHAT! Homestuck what are you going to say!

**PM:** Homestuck?

**PM:** HOMESTUCK!

[?:?] _**homeStuck **_has lost connection with _**pastaManiac **_

**PM: **HOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMEEEEEESSSSTTTTTUUUUUUCCCCKKKKK!

Homestuck began to panic. The countdown had now taken up the entire screen and the whole thing had taken on a green glow. "SBURB… OH GOD! WHY DIDN'T I REMEMBER!" He screamed. "I SENT THAT TO EVERYBODY!"

The countdown was nearly to 30, and Homestuck couldn't do anything, but sit and watch as the numbers reached 0 and the entire world went dark.

"WelComE tO My WorlD, LIttLE FandOMs~" A voice called. "YoU Can'T EscAPE~"

_**Entering New Session - - - - - - - - **_

_**Player Homestuck has joined**_

_**Player Hetalia has joined**_

_**Player Supernatural has joined**_

_**Player Doctor Who has joined**_

_**Player Sherlock has joined**_

_**Player Hannibal has joined**_

_**Player My Little Pony has joined**_

_**Player Heroes of Olympus has joined**_

_**Player Kuroshisuji has joined**_

_**Player Pokemon has joined**_

_**Player Harry Potter has joined**_

_**Now Entering Session - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Homestuck awoke in a strange place, and that was the best part of it. "Oh god, I just condemned me and my friends to death…" He mumbled and stood up. However, the first thing he noticed was that he, well, was full-on troll. He had gray skin, actual horns, and two wicked looking sickles at his sides. He froze. "SBURB, I'm in SBURB, with my friends." He slapped himself. "MY FRIENDS!" He quickly glanced around, but there were no fandoms in sight. Homestuck fell to the ground. "Oh nooooooo! I know how this ends! We all-"

⇒ _You! Little troll! Stop crying!_

Homestuck looked up, very confused. "Did somebody just talk?" He mumbled to himself.

⇒ _Uhh, no? Just go through the land and you'll find the first, or rather second and third players._

Homestuck stood back up, and slowly nodded. '_Second and third players? I wonder who…' _He thought. He raised his SickleKind and gazed over the world. "It's just SBURB, right? It's my game, and I will not let my friends get hurt!"

_**Fandomstuck Act 1 - The Land of Demons and Pasta**_


	2. The Land of Demons and Pasta - Part 1

**A/N:** THE LAND OF DEMONS AND PASTA~ Sounds good right? The first idea was gay demon butlers serving pasta, but I went with this so I could introduce my OC, Kuroshitsuji. I DON'T OWN ANY FANDOMS HERE! I only own my writing, and the personifications of Kuroshitsuji and Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus.

* * *

You are the **HOMESTUCK FANDOM **and jeez, have you gotten yourself into a big, BIG, _**BIG**_mess.

Homestuck slashed at another demon, slaying the beast. From what he could gather, he was in The Land of Demons and... well, Pasta. _'No doubt about it, this is most defiantly Hetalia's realm.'_ Thought Homestuck. He remembered what the voice-thing had said. _"If you make it through this land, you will find the second and third players."_ He sighed. "What the hell does that even mean!" He yelled to the sky, slipping on a pasta noodle. He fell to the ground. "Stupid pasta!" He yelled, getting up. He sighed and carried on trying to find the other players.

About an hour later, Homestuck had enough of the land. He was coated in a layer of pasta sauce, his sickles were coated in demon blood, and to top it all off, he still had no idea of what to do. He collapsed into a small opening in a layer of rock. "Fuck this world, and everything in it!" He mumbled. "Pardon me, but there is no call for such language." Said a voice, the accent somewhat close to British. Homestuck jumped up and raised his sickles. "Oh come now. You remember me, don't you Homestuck?" a girl stepped out of the shadows. Homestuck studied her."No, I haven't seen you before, crazy chick." He stated. The girl facepalmed, revealing a purple pentagram on her right hand, and am orange one on her left. She stared right at Homestuck, another purple pentagram on her right eye. "Really? I've been told I'm quite hard to forget." She smiled devilishly, reviling a final orange pentagram on her tongue. Homestuck still shook his head. "No, care to tell who the hell you are?" He smiled back. The girl giggled. "I am simply one hell of a fandom. My name is Kuroshitsuji, or Black Butler. But please, call me Kuro." She told Homestuck, mindlessly pulling out a knife from her back pocket.

Homestuck stepped back. "Aren't you that gay demon butler fandom?" He asked. Kuro facepalmed again and glared daggers at him. "My manga and anime are perfectly fine. It's just the fans are... special like that and tend to make my characters like that." She stood up, making Homestuck raise his weapons again. "How the hell did you get into this session!?" He yelled at her. Kuro thought for a moment. "Well, if I remember right, Hetalia had an extra copy. So he gave the extra one to me." Her expression darkened. "I wasn't expecting this to happen..." Homestuck nodded. "Yeah, I forgot what happened last time I saw SBURB..." Kuro put up her hand. "Everybody died, right?" She asked. Homestuck nodded, making her sigh. "I thought so." She glanced outside. "What is up with this place?" She asked. Homestuck shrugged, sitting down. "From what I can guess, there are two fandoms in this place. A player 2 and a player 3." Kuro looked over at him. "I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that one of those fandoms is Hetalia. But I came into the server later than player 3, so it isn't me causing the demons." She sat next to Homestuck. He scoffed. "Demons, I'll let you take a wild guess. What's the only other fandom here that uses demons?" He asked. Kuro thought for a second. "Supernatural?" She guessed. Homestuck smiled at her with look like 'No duh'. "Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner!" He joked. Kuro shook her head. "Honestly, I know you're a younger fandom, but shouldn't we be looking for Hetalia and Supernatural?"Homestuck froze at the mention of his moirail and kismesis, and sprang to his feet. "Let's go." He spoke with no emotion, heading out.

Suddenly, a beep came off of Kuro's wrist and she held it up to reveal a small pocket-watch type thing. She opened it to see a small screen, which popped out to a larger screen and a keyboard.

**_olympusHero_**began pestering **_demonicButler_**

**OH:** KurΩ! Are yΩu there?

**DB: **Percy Jackson, you've changed your chumhandle.

**OH: **Uhh, abΩut that. Where exactly are yΩu?

**DB: **With the very annoying Homestuck Fandom.

**OH: **Ωh gΩΩd! YΩu found a fandΩm!

**OH: **NΩW GET ME ΩUT ΩF THIS INFERNAL TARTARUS!

**DB: **Calm down, we still have to find Heta and Nat.

**DB: **BUT I HEAR YOU MAN, SHE'S CRAZY!

**DB: **Whoops, Homestuck took my pocket watch. You'll just have to wait.

**OH:** Land Ωf RainbΩws and MΩnsters, man get me the hell Ωutta here!

_**olympusHero**__ ceased pestering __**demonicButler**_

Homestuck kept an iron grip on the pocket watch. "Land of Rainbows and Monsters?" He asked, quite confused. Kuro grabbed the watch. "My guess is, My Little Pony and Heroes of Olympus wound up together... oh dear. That is a disaster." She shuddered. Homestuck nodded, but turned towards the outside. "I guess your a good fandom, but can you fight?" He glanced at Kuro. She let out a small giggle. "I can assure you that I am simply one hell of a fandom." Her left eye, (The one not with a pentagram), turned a demonic shade of red, with a cat-like pupil. She jumped out of the opening and a few seconds later a heart-stopping scream came from outside. Homestuck rushed out, expecting the mangled body of his fellow fandom. Instead, he got Kuro standing in the middle of a circle of dead demons, her shirt, pants, and even knives soaked in black demon blood. She wiped it off of her hands. "Do you have a tissue I could use?" She asked. Homestuck smiled, this girl was good, scary good. But, he realized that there was one more missing. The third player. A fandom by the name of 'Hannibal'. A fandom who lay about a mile away, slowly bleeding out.


	3. The Land of Demons and Pasta - Part 2

**A/N: **Ok, I've decided that I'll try to update weekly for this. But I have tons of work to do, so enjoy this next chapter!

A/N 2: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THE PERSONIFICATIONS OF KUROSHITJUJI AND PERCY JACKSON! AND THE NAME OF THE LANDS!

* * *

You are now **THE KUROSHITSUJI FANDOM **and you really want out of this game.

After a few more hours in the Land of Demons and Pasta, both fandoms looked like they could kill somebody. "How... much... further..." Kuro collapsed onto a nearby rock. "Would you stop complaining?!" Homestuck yelled at her. She stood. "Well, I'm sorry. My fandom doesn't usually have to deal with this stuff and I feel as if I'm going to kill you!" She growled, her eyes turning half-demon, half-shinigami. Homestuck stepped closer, raising his sickles. "I'd like to see you try!" He sneered.

Suddenly, Kuro's eyes widened and returned to normal. She pointed to a spot above Homestuck's head. "Is that a gate?!" She cried. Homestuck turned, but instead of a gate, he saw a large cloud-like thing holding two large stone slabs facing each other. The first one held a familiar curled fandom, the second holding a winged one. "No, but those are-" Homestuck's words were cut off as Kuro let out a squeal: "Hetalia! Supernatural!" She slapped a hand over her own mouth. "Sorry..." She whispered. Homestuck shrugged, "It's no big deal." He turned back to the cloud. "How do we get up there?" He mumbled. As if some writer somewhere had no idea of what should happen, a large stone staircase appeared below the cloud. As the two fandoms ascended, Kuro mumbled: "I have a dreadful feeling about this..."

When the two got to the top, the stairs vanished, but Homestuck rushed over to the slab with Hetalia. "How do we get them off?!" Homestuck yelled over, trying and failing to pry Hetalia off the slab. Kuro inspected the slab with Supernatural. "It seems as if-" Her words were cut off as a flash of blue stepped between every fandom. "NO! Don't touch them!" A girl pulled Homestuck and Kuro into the middle of the cloud. She seemed normal at first, maybe just a sprite or something, but as the two fandoms noticed, she was far from normal. Over on the edge, she pushed the two fandoms into a circle of her weird blue light. "I can't let you take them." She told the two, sincerity in her eyes. "You took our friends! Why should we trust you!" Kuro yelled, pounding against the light. But when she touched it, her entire hand turned red. She fell to the ground, clutching her hand. The other girl frowned, nearly crying. "Please, don't hurt yourselves." She glanced over at the fandoms on the slabs. "What are you doing to them!" Homestuck yelled out to her, raising his sickle. "Please! I don't want to hurt you!" Tears began to flow down her face, but Homestuck threw his sickle, sending her sprawling against the floor. The blue light disappeared, freeing every fandom.

Kuro jumped up and ran over to Supernatural. "Nat? Please wake up!" She shook him lightly. "Please?" She asked. Supernatural's eyes fluttered open, and he sat up. "What the heck?" He mumbled. "Where am I?" He asked. Kuro's eyes light up with excitement. "Nat!" She screamed, throwing herself into his arms. Supernatural's eyes widened, and he smiled, bringing the girl into a hug. "Kuro!" He giggled, lightly kissing her head. "Where are we?" He asked, looking around. "The land of Demons and Pasta." Homestuck answered, trying to wake up Hetalia. Supernatural glared. "Why are you here, demon?" He asked, starting over to the fandom. Kuro stepped between them. "Nat, he's the one who started the game, remember?" She stated, trying to stop the raging fandoms. Supernatural glared. "I mean _here. _As in this place, this land or whatever it's called."

Homestuck snorted at him. "I spawned here, Kuro did too." He smiled a fake smile, "Not that you seem to care that she's a demon as well." Kuro's eyes widened and she shook her head in warning. Supernatural glared, but turned to Hetalia. "That girl did something to him." He told the two. Homestuck instantly froze. "Heta? Can you hear me?" Homestuck's voice went soft, and he held his moirail's hand. "Please Heta, just wake up!" Homestuck seemed on the edge of crying. Kuro poked Hetalia. "Heta, we have pasta." She smiled, but the fandom did not wake. Supernatural held his head. "He's been like that for about a day now..." Homestuck and Kuro instantly turned towards Supernatural. "A day? But we've only been here about 3 hours!" Kuro protested. Supernatural shook his head. "She said something like this would happen. You spawned 3 hours ago, but me and Heta spawned two days ago." Supernatural stated. "And that girl said he can only be like this for three days before his soul is taken." Homestuck stood there shocked. "Soul is taken? SO HE'LL DIE?!"


	4. A Twist of Fate

**A/N:** I started this a few weeks ago, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT FINISHING IT!

* * *

Your don't know which fandom you are, but you do know you're in a big mess.

"I'm sorry! I had to! He would have died!" A voice yelled over. Every fandom turned to see the girl stand up and pull the sickle out of her stomach. "I couldn't let him suffer!" She yelled again. "What do you mean, 'suffer'?" Kuro rushed over to her, pinning her to the wall with a knife at her throat. The girl gulped. "He-He was crying, calling out for a 'Homestuck' or something like that. I put him to sleep, so he could rest." She gently pushed Kuro's knife away from her throat. "I was about to wake him... but you two showed up." She finished. Homestuck held his moirail tighter, tears forming in his eyes. "Heta... I'm so sorry! I was an idiot! I gave everybody that game, and now..." He began to cry even harder. "Everybody... might die!"  
Kuro looked over at him, taking her knife away from the girl. "Go." She said to her. The girl looked up. "I said, go wake up Hetalia." Kuro said again, a scowl on her face. The girl blinked, but did not move. "She said GO! NOW FIX HETA!" Supernatural yelled at her. The girl jumped up and rushed over.

Suddenly, the three fandoms were pushed to the side and the girl stood over Hetalia. She put her hand on his forehead and chanted something in another language. Hetalia's eyes started to flutter open. "H-Homestuck?" He stared at his moirail hovering above him. Homestuck choked back tears and hugged Hetalia tighter. The girl smiled and took a few steps back. "Now I see..." She mumbled, before disappearing into a puff of dark gray smoke. Kuro and Supernatural noticed her, Kuro raising her knife. "Oh dear, it appears that we are under a gate..." She mumbled, glancing up. Homestuck looked up and nodded. He hugged Hetalia closer. "We need to get moving before we attract attention." He helped Hetalia to his feet. "What happened? Where are we?" Hetalia asked, casting a suspicious glance at Kuro. "The Land of Demons and Pasta." Kuro answered, trying to figure out the gate. Hetalia gave her a confused look. "Demons and Pasta? But pasta is never evil!" He gasped.

Homestuck quickly explained what had happened and why they were there, while Kuro and Supernatural trying their best to figure out the gate. Hetalia gasped. "But- But how?" Hetalia trembled. "It's never happened before, so why did it happen this time?"  
"Because somebody hacked it." Kuro answered. Homestuck glared at her. "And how do you know that?" He challenged. She returned his glare. "Isn't it obvious?" She questioned. "The different lands are supposed to shape for the specific fandom in it. But it managed to fuse two fandoms together." She explained. Supernatural and Hetalia gave her questioning looks. "How do you know it isn't just here?" Supernatural asked. "MLP and Heroes of Olympus." Homestuck mumbled. "This land... the girl... it must be..."

Supernatural gave Homestuck a curious look. "What about MLP and Heroes of Olympus?" He asked. "Those two landed together, they've got the Land of Rainbows and Monsters." She explained. "Since when do you know those two?" Hetalia asked, rising to his feet. Kuro and Homestuck exchanged glances, Hetalia was never like this. "It just so happened that my device was the only one working at the time." She answered. Hetalia giggled. "What about everybody else?" He asked. "Doctor Who and Sherlock got a copy, so did Pokemon, Hannibal, and Harry Potter." He glanced around. "What happened to-" Hetalia suddenly froze. He let out a small giggle that turned into insane laughter, making the three others back away.  
"Heta? What's going on?" Homestuck asked.  
"I think he's finally cracked..." Supernatural replied.  
"Hetalia, calm down please." Kuro tried to calm the laughing fandom, but he drew a bloody baseball bat and pointed it at her. "Oh Miss Kuroshitsuji, I am calm." He smiled a maniacal smile. His hair began to turn a darker shade of brown and bloodstains began to appear on his clothes.

Homestuck turned to Kuro. "You're an anime fandom, what's happening to him?" He asked, wide-eyed and slightly scared. Kuro herself began to take on a panicked expression. "A fandom can turn their shade of different. You have Tricksters, right?" She asked. Homestuck nodded. "And I have Reaper. But I have no idea what Heta is!" She nearly screamed. Supernatural quickly turned to the two. "Reaper? Trickster? Explain please!" He asked. Hetalia swung his bat, nearly hitting Supernatural. "Now is not the time, nor place to explain. We need to run!" Kuro grabbed the other two. "We have to go to our other forms! Quickly, somebody hit me!" Kuro blurted out. Homestuck smiled and slapped her across the face. Luckily, it did work. Her hair became a blood red, her eyes became glowing green, and her knives became a large chainsaw. "Oh my dear Hetalia, you wouldn't dare hurt a lady now would you?" She smiled and giggled. Supernatural and Homestuck both jumped away from her, staring at her with pure WTF faces. Hetalia smiled. "I don't have my characters here to stop me, so prepare to die!" He charged at Kuro. "A reaper can't die, but you can join your fallen nations!" She lunged at Hetalia.

Chainsaw and bat met for a moment and Hetalia tried to swing at Kuro's head. Kuro quickly dodged it and brought her weapon down on Hetalia's shoulder. The metal barely managed to pierce the skin, but managed to draw blood. Hetalia let out another crazy laugh and brought his bat to face Homestuck. He threw it and it hit Homestuck with a large _crunch_.

For a moment, everything stood still. Nobody could do anything as the nail-tipped baseball bat hit the fandom. For a moment, the real Hetalia was there, a look of horror on his face. For a moment, nobody moved. Supernatural stood motionless and Kuro dropped her chainsaw. "No..." Hetalia mumbled, having returned to normal. "Nononononononono..." He fell next to Homestuck and began to cry. "NOOOOO!" He yelled.  
"Oh god... no please no..." Supernatural muttered. "Come on, get up." Kuro had regained her normal self as well and shook her head, as if in denial. "You took more damage trying to find these two!" She pointed to Hetalia and Homestuck. "You have to get up!" She yelled. But the efforts were in vain. Homestuck did not wake.

TO

BE

CONTINUED

DUNDUNDUN!

_Will Homestuck ever recover from 2p!Talia's damage? Will the group ever get through the gate? What's with Supernatural and Kuro? Who was the mysterious girl? What exactly did she do to Hetalia?  
_FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. The End of The Land of Demons and Pasta

**A/N: **I am so sorry about late updates! I just have a lot to do, what with school starting soon and I've been pulling all-nighters lately... So hope you enjoy this chapter!  
I don't own any of the fandoms here! I only made up the Kuroshitsiji and Heroes of Olympus fandoms!

* * *

You are not sure what fandom you are, and you really have no idea of what is going on.

Everyone stood shocked. "No..." Supernatural whispered. Kuro slowly turned to the mirror Hetalia with blood red eyes. "I'm sorry for what I am about to do." She smiled, earning confused stares from both fandoms. She dashed over to Homestuck and stabbed the chainsaw through his chest. There was a scream and the grey-skinned fandom was surrounded by what looked like film reel; The Cinematic Record. Kuro watched as Homestuck was launched on MSPaint Adventures, then found his was to the fandoms. She saw how each quadrant of his was filled, and the entire webcomic was shown right before her eyes.

"He still has life to live!" She yelled. "He can't die yet!" Suddenly, the world returned to normal and it was if nothing had happened. Kuro smiled as Homestuck slowly sat up. The Mirror Hetalia gasped in disbelief. "Impossible!" He yelled. "He should be dead!" Kuro glared at him, then smirked. "Reapers have the power to tell when someone dies or lives." She giggled. "And you need to die and give me back Hetalia!" She lunged forward and took the Mirror Hetalia by force. She took the chainsaw and drove it through his stomach. He fell to the ground, unmoving.

Hetalia's wound began to heal and his colour returned to normal. He wearily rose to his feet and looked around wildly. "W-Where am I? What happened?" He asked, looking like he was about to cry. Kuro smiled and her colours returned as well. She continued to smile as she passed out. Hetalia collapsed to his knees, beginning to cry. Supernatural, being the only fandom not nearly dying at the moment, sighed and went over to Hetalia. "Hetalia... are you alright?" He asked. Hetalia glanced up and smiled. "Nat!" He glanced around to see Homestuck slowly getting to his feet and Kuro passed out on the floor. "What happened to everybody?" He asked.  
"Well, I don't really know what happened. First you went all crazy and colour change-y, then Kuro and Homestuck had this weird thing about Tricksters and Reapers or something like that, then you tried to kill Homestuck, Kuro stabbed with her chainsaw and he came back, after that she did the same to you, and that's all I know." Supernatural replied. Hetalia stared at him with wide eyes. "Yeah, I don't get it either." Homestuck replied from behind. He walked up to Hetalia. "You aren't hurt or anything, right?" He asked, genuine concern for his moirail. "I'm fine~!" Hetalia smiled, but it faded quickly. "Nat, you said Kuro used a chainsaw on me and Homestuck, right?" Supernatural nodded. "That's not good... Reapers and demons shouldn't get along like she does. Her forms must be separate... but she..." He trailed off. "Heta, what on Earth are you talking about?" Homestuck asked, very confused. "And what's this about demons?" Supernatural added. Hetalia sighed. "I guess I'll tell you two."

"There are tons of forms in the Anime universe, but right not we only need two of them: The Reaper and The Demon. In her anime, Kuro has two demons, but she takes on qualities of both: Sebastian and Claude. Also, she has tons of reapers, but takes on qualities of two of them: Grell Sutcliff and William Spears. Neither party gets along very well, and can't both have a host. Kuro changed her already demon form to a reaper who fights her demon in regular form. Got it so far? Well, if she could actually pull it off, the most likely thing it would do would be kill her." Hetalia explained, but then froze. He slowly turned to where Kuro was passed out. "Or she could pass out for up to a few days." He sighed.

Homestuck glanced up at the gate-thing in the sky. It was a glowing green circle with intricate designs in it moving in different directions. There were five smaller circles in the center, but one had stopped moving for some reason. "I'm guessing this is the way to the next land, grab Kuro and let's get going." Homestuck told the others. Hetalia and Supernatural nodded, Supernatural picking up Kuro. All of them moved over to where Homestuck was and suddenly, there was a flash of light. Where the fandoms had stood a moment before, there was nothing. The only thing that marked they had been in the land were a few puddles of blood and a piece of clothing.

_Did the fandoms make it to the new land?_

_Who's land shall it be?_

_What't going to happen to them?_

_Why am I writing like this?_

_Find out next time on FANDOMSTUCK!_

Next Chapter: Should be out around the 16th to the 23rd, maybe.


End file.
